Lemmings
Lemmings '''is the first game in the Lemmings series. Developed by DMA Design and published by Psygnosis in 1991, the game has been featured on Amiga , PC, Playstation 2 and many more consoles. Later in the same year a level expansion pack known as Oh No! More Lemmings was released. Gameplay Lemmings introduced the eight skills used by most Lemmings games. These skills were the Climber, the Floater, the Bomber, the Blocker, the Builder, the Basher, the Miner, and the Digger. The levels are grouped into four categories on most platforms: *Fun *Tricky *Taxing *Mayhem On the Sega Genesis version there are two additional diffculties: *Present *SUNSOFT The two-player option was inspired by then-current games Populous and Stunt Car Racer. DMA Design initially wanted to use a null-modem connection between two machines to allow competitive play, but ended up using the ability of the Amiga to have two mouse pointer devices usable at the same time and thus created the split-screen mode. Music Music was originally created by Brian Johnston (Scott's younger brother), who sampled bits of copyrighted music. This had been common practice, but at that point there was a growing awareness of music copyright. Psygnosis asked Tim Wright to replace the offending tracks, who often used arrangements and reworkings of classical and traditional music to avoid copyright problems. Music Tracks in the game includes: *"Galop Infernal" from Orpheus in the Underworld (the music by Offenbach often used for the can-can) *"Rondo alla Turca" from Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 11 *"Dance of the Reed Flutes" from Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Suite *"Dance of the Little Swans" from Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake *"Ten Lemmings" (a track that uses melodies from traditional song "Ten Green Bottles") *Chopin's Piano Sonata No. 2 (the part used as funeral march) *Wagner's "Bridal Chorus" (popularly known as "Here Comes the Bride") *"London Bridge is Falling Down", the English folk tune *"Forest Green" (adapted into the hymn "All Beautiful the March of Days") *"O Little Town of Bethlehem" mixed with the melody from the film The Good, the Bad and the Ugly *"She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" *"(How Much Is) That Doggie in the Window?". Development The "droopy-nosed" design of the lemmings was inspired from UK children's books The Wombles, created by Elizabeth Beresford. The Complete History of Lemmings is an article written by Mike Dailly, one of the developers. Versions The Super NES version has a Sunsoft rating with five Sunsoft Specials, and the Sega Genesis version has two ratings after Mayhem called Present and SUNSOFT, with 30 levels each. The PSP version has a Special rating with 36 levels. Gallery ''Click here to more galleries! ''' User content Since the original lemmings game, many clones have been made. Some of the most widely used are Lemmix, Lemmini, and Tundra, and L++ though there are more listed on The Lemmings Archive. Some clones are capable of running custom levels. The most well known level editors for the original Lemmings game are LemEdit and Lemmix, both of which can also edit ''Oh No! More Lemmings. The level editor the original developers used is still around on a floppy disk owned by one of the developers, although they cannot get their computer to read the disk, so there is currently no level editor for the Amiga version of Lemmings. While custom levels can be played by the original game or Oh No! More Lemmings, the levels can sometimes be out of order, and in the case of the original game the file ODDTABLE.DAT makes things difficult. These players include Lemmix's Level Editor, the Lemmix Player (though it isn't obvious how to run lemmingseo2 custom levels through), Lemmini, Cheapo Copycat Lemmings, which has a level editor, although its level format is not compatible with any other player, so original levels or custom levels made with one of the level editors other than Cheapo's won't work, and Customized Lemmings, commonly called CustLemm. There is also a hack of the original lemmings.exe file that runs the levels in order. Trivia *he cover art, the sign that the lemmings are carrying are that it is not responsible for them for loss of sanity, hair and sleep. Category:Games